lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 404
Report #404 Skillset: Ninjakari Skill: Illgathoru Org: Ninjakari Status: Completed Jun 2010 Furies' Decision: Solution 1 Problem: Illgathoru's tendon is perhaps the best form of tendon in the monk archetype. Despite it requiring two forms through a successful ninshi and yank and that it takes an equivalent of 4 hand actions to perform, Ninjakari are able to build momentum off of one of the best afflictions in the game. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Have Illgathoru prevent momentum gain without causing a loss of momentum. The investment required to successfully land the tendon balances against the lack of momentum loss. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Have Illgathoru cause the loss of one momentum. However, to compensate the momentum loss as well as the aforementioned opportunity cost (two forms and the equivalent of 4 hand actions), ninshi and yank should each have a chance to proc poisons twice for up to four successful applications between the two. Player Comments: ---on 6/13 @ 22:32 writes: I'll be gone for approximately a week. Feel free to message me, however. I might be able to check those. ---on 6/28 @ 19:57 writes: Solution 1 is the way to go. However, I think you made a mistake in applying it to all of illgathoru. Tendon is the only nerfworthy aff in the set, if I recall. ---on 6/29 @ 19:01 writes: Hrm. Good point. Can both solutions be changed to only affect tendon? ---on 6/30 @ 18:18 writes: Solution one will still leave the tendon attack gaining momentum, albeit more slowly, from chaining the attack, as the grapple initiation generates momentum. I'd be mostly fine with this if it could be done... don't know of any other momentum-neutral monk skills. Not so keen on solution 2, as Ninjakari already have other modifiers to stick on yank for added efficiency, most notably a stun. In either case, it's quite possible to have this only apply to tendon, as Nekotai Sprongma, Angkai, and Angkhai have variable momentum losses depending on the affliction. ---on 6/30 @ 22:23 writes: Solution 1 is designed to compromise the power of our tendon with the invesment ninjakari already give it. Four hand actions across two forms is a large investment, not only because it -is- the equivalent of 4 hand actions, but also because we sacrifice the opportunity to apply 2 poisons. Ninshi eats two hand actions, but can only proc one poison. The same is with yank. I think that if there is to be a negative momentum loss with our tendon, ninshi and yank should be compensated by allowing each to proc an additional poison. There is another aspect to consider: illgathoru's effectiveness against acrobats with contort is greatly reduced immediately. A ninja must akogh with the ninshi (loss of one momentum) to reach the second form and yank with illgathoru before the acrobat contorts free. If the ninja's tendon is actually going to suffer a momentum loss, it would be greatly weakened when compared to the Nekotai's Angkhai. Both would cost 2 momentum against an acrobat, but the ninja uses 3 more hand actions than a Nekotai spread across two forms; the nekotai can choose one other hand action (and thus have a second chance to proc a poison) within the first form and is free to use whatever second form is wanted. Solution 1's goal is to slow down momentum gain without rendering illgathoru ineffective due to the hand- action investments and sacrifice of poisons. Solution 2's goal is to stop the tendon momentum gain, but reduce the large opportunity cost associated with a ninshi and yank for 1 affliction